3 years ago (Le ciel est le paradis de la solitude)
by Rather Die Young
Summary: Je me suis toujours promis de ne pas m'attacher, de ne pas aimer. Pour pouvoir être libre de partir. Alors pourquoi je suis là, plantée dans ses yeux, bleu comme ciel et puissant comme la mer ?
1. Chapter 1

-Hey ! Lilith, attends !

Elle se retourna pour regarder le gros bonhomme courir à en perdre haleine vers elle.

-Tu veux quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle sèchement.

-Tu sais, la proposition du gouvernement tiens toujours.. Et euh.. Se serait vraiment une bonne chose pour toi, tu sais.. Tu es encore jeune.. Vingt ans à peine.. Ce poste te rendrai la vie beaucoup plus facile et tu le sais !

Le monsieur reprenait sa respiration en s'essuyant le front a l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu propre et repassé. Il ajusta son costume trois pièce trop serré pour son ventre imposant en attendant la réponse de la jeune femme en face de lui.

-Je te trouve un peu trop insistant à mon goût, Madéor. Je ne veux pas, de ce poste de shishibukai. Il ne m'apporterait que des mauvaises choses. Alors cesse de m'énerver avec ça ! Tu ne sais même pas, toi même, de quel coté tu es. Tu aides les pirates et les révolutionnaires alors que tu es pour le compte de gouvernement. Et tu oses ! Ensuite, demander des comptes. Tu es la honte humaine, mon pauvre Madéor. Regarde toi. Il t'es impossible de courir plus de dix mètres sans cracher tes poumons à l'arrivée.

-Dis donc toi ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Tu me le dois bien ! Je t'ai prêté un bateau pour que tu t'échappe, il y a de ça deux semaines à peine !

Et puis j'ai pour mission de te faire rentrer dans le prestigieux cercle des Shishibukaï !

Madéor avait pris le ton le plus solennel possible pour finir sa phrase. Ce qui ne plût guère à Lilith.

Cette dernière, empoigna fermement le col de l'homme en face d'elle de sa main droite. Tout son visage était teinté de mépris pur et simple envers cet homme.

-Écoute moi bien, pâte à cookies, je ne te dois rien. Je ne te rendrai jamais à toi, sale chien du gouvernement. Si tu as vraiment cru, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que j'allais te rendre ton service, tu es décidément bien plus bête que ce que je ne pensais. Alors, toi et ton gouvernement de merde, vous allez tous aller vous faire mettre. C'est clair ? Maintenant, dégages.

L'agent du gouvernement avait cessait de respirer. Son teint était encore plus rouge qu'a la normal. Dès que la femme le lâcha, il recula de deux ou trois pas. Question d'instinct de survie. Cependant, voyant que la jeune femme partait, il lui cria sans pour autant la rattraper :

-Lilith ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et je ne viendrai pas te sauver cette fois là ! Tu sais que ce poste t'aurait fait progresser ! Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Tu ne sais même pas te servir correctement de ton fruit du démon ! C'est seulement ton mentra qui te sauve la mise ! Mais plus pour longtemps ! Tu es la honte des pirates ! Tu m'entends ?! La honte !

Elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Elle savait déjà depuis bien longtemps ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et quand bien même, elle n'en avait que faire. Ceci étant dit, elle accéléra le pas pour sauter dans la petite barque sombre qui se trouvait dans un coin du port. Elle sourit à la vu du propriétaire.

-Je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu accepter de devenir Shishibukaï !

-Hum. Qu-es que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je suis dans ton 'truc flottant' et j'attends que tu démarres pour aller à North blue !

Lilith avait retrouvé un certain enthousiasme à la vue de, ce que l'on pouvais considérer comme étant son ami.

Mihawk la regarda. Puis lui demanda :

-Je rentre chez moi. Tu viens. Et tu me parlera de ton haki. En détaille.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

-En effet.

-Démarre alors.

Le cercueil avança rapidement sur le lit salé qui s'étendait loin devant les yeux de la jeune femme. La compagnie de Mihawk lui était reposante. Tellement reposante, qu'elle s'allongea à l'arrière pour dormir. Elle regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de plonger dans le royaume des songes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyona-sama : Merci de ta review ! Je sais qu'il me faudrait un bêta de toute urgence xD Mais, sérieusement, j'écris cette histoire comme sa viens, et un peu n'importe quand donc bon.. Je suis désolée pour tes yeux, qui doivent prendre cher :') Mais je fais de mon mieux pour corriger un minimum, quand même ^^.

…...

Mihawk regardait devant lui, ignorant la morsure du froid sur ses joues. Seul ses futures questions lui occupaient l'esprit. Il se demandait comme une jeune fille, comme Lilith, pouvait posséder un haki de l'observation aussi développé. A ses yeux, comme à ceux du reste du monde, cette fille n'avait absolument rien de spécial, a part, peu être, son don pour la survie.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle dormait dans une position qui lui promettait nombre de courbatures. Son visage, mat, semblait éteint, comme fatigué. Sa longue robe blanche était déchiré et salie, de terre, par endroit. Elle ressemblait plus à une mendiante qu'à une pirate de haut rang, ce que dans un sens, elle était.

Mihawk sauta d'un simple pas fluide sur la berge de Lugubra, son île. Il dégaina son épée et pointa la lame vers Lilith. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se leva avant même que le bras de Mihawk soit totalement déplié dans sa direction. Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de le rejoindre, d'un saut, sur la berge. Ils marchèrent vingts bonnes minutes en silence, l'un à coté de l'autre sans parler.

Une fois devant le manoir, Mihawk ordonna à Lilith de prendre une douche et de venir le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. La jeune femme ne lui accorda pas un regard, et partie dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à la trouver. Elle croisa aussi, une des servantes de Mihawk. Celle-ci lui donna une serviette propre, et une autre robe blanche et longue. Elle ne sût si le fait d'avoir un de ses vêtements favoris était une coïncidence ou pas. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, et mit dehors la servante plus que collante.

Elle posa les affaires propres sur le rebord du lavabo, puis enleva sa robe sale. Elle regarda longuement son corps, nu, à travers la miroir. Plus de quinze ans qu'elle était sur les mers, et pas une seule cicatrice. Aucune marque. Rien. Son corps était vierge de toute trace, de tout coup. Elle soupira puis entra dans la douche. L'eau brûlante la relaxa. Elle n'aimais pas se manoir. Trop de choses y étaient en action. En vérité, cet endroit été loin d'être le plus calme. Elle se savonna avec ennuie et se lava les cheveux avec morosité.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle s'autorisa à quitter son eau chaude et réconfortante pour faire faire face à l'air froid et mort de cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme maudit.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où Mihawk l'attendait, verre de vin à la main.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas souple vers une des chaises de la longue table de pierre, et s'assit.

_-Tu ne t'es même pas perdue. C'est pourtant la première fois que tu viens._ Remarqua Dracule.

_-Ouais. Faut croire que j'ai un bon, très bon, sens de l'orientation._ Répliqua Lilith sur un ton neutre. _Et puis, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je trouve sa bizarre que tu ne m'invite que maintenant._

_-Tu n'es pas mon invitée. Si tu es là, c'est juste parce que je veux te parler, sans personne pour écouter. Je veux en être sûr._

_-Quel accueil digne de ta réputation de frigidaire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux en être sur, à part tes boniches qui sont à l'autre bout du manoir, personne ne peux nous entendre._

_-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?_

_-Hum.. secret ?_

Mihawk la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Bientôt cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et il ne savait toujours pas, comment elle pouvait avoir un Haki aussi développé...

Il relança la conversation :

-_Pourquoi as-tu refusé le poste de Shishibukaï ?_

_-Aucun intérêt pour moi._

_-Tu te trompes. Ce poste aurait été plus que bénéfique. Tu aurais été tranquille et tu aurais appris à te battre. Ce qui, dans ton cas, n'est pas une mauvaise chose._

_-Inutile de te préciser que je me moque de tes conseils. On me l'a déjà dit. En plus. _

_Donc bon._ Elle marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre. _C'est vrai que je ne sais pas me battre. Mon haki d'armement est complètement inexistant. En fait, si mon « mentra » n'était pas aussi développé, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps.._ Elle avait fini sa phrase en regardant dans le vague et en parlant plus à elle même qu'à Mihawk.

_-Et ton fruit du démon ?_

_-Je ne m'en sert pas._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne l'aime pas. Et j'en ai pas besoin. Si je pouvais le vomir, crois moi, je le ferai._

_-C'est le fruit de quoi ?_

_-Aucune idée._

_-Tu mens._

_-Non._ C'est faux, elle mentait.

_-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine capricieuse._

_-J'm'en fou. Royalement. Si tu voulais me poser ces quelques questions inutiles, je m'en vais,_ dit-elle en se levant.

_-Non, je veux te parler de ton haki._

_-Voilà, on y arrive._ Dit-elle en soupirant et en reprenant sa place.

_-Pourquoi sa ne te dérange pas d'en parler, alors que ton fruit du démon est tabou, a tes yeux ?_

_-Mon haki, c'est une chose, mon fruit du démon, une autre. Alors pose moi tes questions avant que je ne parte._

_-Que vois-tu ?_ Mihawk voulait aller droit au but.

_-Tout._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Je voie tout. Là, ou tu ne voie rien parce qu'il fait nuit, je voie tout comme en plein jour. Je voie aussi les spectres._

-_Je crois connaître... Explique._

Lilith soupira. Puis commença :

_-Chaque être vivant émet des spectres. Ces spectres changent. Et c'est grâce à leur changement que je peux prédire que qu'ils vont faire avant qu'ils ne le fasse. Un spectre ne ment jamais. Il agit avant que l'enveloppe corporelle ne le fasse. C'est pour ça que chacune de mes 'prédictions' sont exacte à 99%. Pas à 100, parce que si une autre personne, un autre spectre, entre en jeu, elle peut modifier le ou les spectre et donc fausser mes prédictions. Mais c'est très rare. Sa marche aussi quand je ferme les yeux._

_Voilà, tu sais tout. Après, non, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu développer une chose pareille. Mais je ne m'en plein pas. _

_-Hum.._ fût la seul réponse de Mihawk.

_-Je peux partir ?_ Demanda le jeune femme, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

_-Oui. Pars._

Lilith se retourna, lança un « Baille ! On se revoie quand tu veux ! » Avant de tourner dans le couloir froid et sombre.

Elle ouvrit à l'aide de ses deux mains l'immense porte d'entrée. Elle traversa la cour et sentit le regard Mihawk sur son dos. Elle sourit, parce qu'elle savait exactement où il se trouvait. Elle continua de marcher droit devant elle.

Mihawk voyait le dos de la jeune femme. Il l'a regarda rétrécir et se rapprocher des bois. Il leva son verre, pour un subtil salut.

Lilith sourit, et répondit à son salut en levant son bras droit et en agitant sa main.

De la fenêtre de sa salle a manger, Mihawk sourit en avalant une gorgée de son vin.


	3. Chapter 3

Woow ! Encore une review ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu connaisse l'étymologie du prénom Lilith :p Sinon, pour son fruit du démon... Tu saura.. Au chapitre 5 xD Après pour ce qui est des servantes, je voyais mal Mihawk vivre tout seul sans larbins pour prendre soin de lui :D

J'essaie de me corriger au mieux, merci ;)

* * *

Lilith marchait depuis dix minutes dans l'épaisse forêt de Lugubra. Le chemin lui avait semblé plus court au coté de Mihawk. D'ailleurs, plus elle repensait au moment passé avec lui, plus elle trouvait son comportement bizarre... Mihawk l'invitant chez lui, lui prêtant même sa douche ! Son instinct lui criait au danger. Après tout, elle lui avait dévoilé la clé de sa réussite. Mais, à qui irait-il le dire ? Il n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à se vendre.. Alors pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout ça ? Dans son propre intérêt ? Pourquoi voudrait-il lui faire du mal ? Hum.. Cette idée déplût fortement à la jeune femme.

Elle continua de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, avant d'arriver au bord de la plage, qui d'ici, ressemblait plus à un vieux marécage vaseux.

Elle tira à bout de bras la vieille barque présente sur le sable crasseux. Elle maudit au passage la corde rêche qui lui avait brûlé les mains. Mains qui vinrent s'essuyer sans aucune délicatesse sur la robe de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sauta dans l'embarcation et poussa la vieille carcasse à l'aide des rames dans l'eau. C'est au bout, de seulement vingts longues, et Ô combien épuisantes minutes que Lilith s'avoua à elle même l'inefficacité évidente de cette technique. Elle se décida alors à descendre de la barque pour la pousser à la main. Dans un long soupir, elle passa ses jambes par dessus le bord pour attérir.. dans l'eau ? Lilith jura si haut que tout les animaux présent partir d'un coup. Elle regarda ses pauvres chaussures trempées, puis, pleine d'un courage, plutôt d'un ras-le-bol, soudain, elle poussa la barque jusqu'à avoir l'eau aux genoux. Une fois fait, elle se hissa dans la barque avant de retomber dedans comme un mollusque géant. Elle se laissa ensuite emporter par les vagues, et en profita pour dormir un peu.

Le soleil qui glissait sur sa peau l'a clouait dans le fond de sa barque. Aucune envie de se lever, bien que sa position soit des plus gênante. Ce bain de soleil était une des meilleure choses qui lui soit arrivée ces dix derniers, non, quinze derniers jours. Elle était arrivée, s'était échouée, sur une île de South-Blue, il y a quelques heures. Elle avait 'vu' passer des gens, curieux de voir une fille endormie dans une barque sur le sable, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever. C'est finalement son ventre qui l'en obligea. Dans un grand bruit, elle se leva et fit craquer tous les os de son corps avant de partir à la recherche d'une chose comestible et, si possible, pas chère voir gratuit.

Elle eu vite fait de trouver une taverne. La bonne vieille taverne clichée. Avec des gros monsieur pirates plein de bière et de rhum. Avec des dents en moins, des tricornes. Cette image la désola.. Mais tant pis. C'est, malheureusement, toujours dans ses endroit que manger ne coûte pas une blinde. Elle commanda deux sandwich et partie s'asseoir dans le fond. Un groupe de pirates était là. Bien plus calme et civilisé que tous les autres présent dans cet endroit.

Elle scanna rapidement toutes les têtes. Elle s'arrêta sur un garçon, plus jeune qu'elle, brun, avec une chemise ouverte qui laissait voir sans effort un torse juste parfait. Il avait aussi un visage angélique. Des cheveux lui retombé sur le visage pour parfaire son image d'Apollon.

Problème. Lilith s'était tellement concentré sur cette chose magnifique qu'était ce jeune homme, qu'elle ne vit pas la main du gros bauf s'abattre violemment, dans un bruit sec, sur sa fesse gauche.

Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivés à surprendre Lilith. De pars son 'don' elle voyait, et anticipait toujours tout. Donc, cette fessée inattendu lui procura une des plus grandes frayeurs de toute sa vie !

Après un sursaut et un cri perçant non dissimulé... Elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Juste le temps de faire le point :

1-Un homme avait osé lui toucher les fesses

2-Toute la salle avait, à présent les yeux braqués sur elle

3-Elle venait de se prendre la honte devant un beau gosse

4-Elle avait été inattentive à cause de lui

Sans réfléchir plus, elle se retourna dans un coup de vent et asséna, à ce qu'elle qualifiera comme un violeur dégueulasse, un uppercut mémorable.

Elle le regarda, avec un mépris bien sentit, avant de lui cracher dessus. Avec le plus de classe possible, bien entendu.

Personne dans la salle n'avait osé parler. Lilith rajusta sa robe, avant de se diriger vers sa place, la tête haute. Elle s'assit, et croisa les jambes en attendant sa commande.

Elle vit que le beau jeune homme de la table à coté allait lui parler dans quelque secondes, si bien qu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant même qu'il n'ai commencé. D'ailleurs, il s'en étonna.

_-Salut ! _Lança t-il d'un air jovial

_-Bonsoir !_ répondit-elle en souriant à pleine dents, priant au passage pour qu'elle soient propres.

_-T'as l'air de bien te défendre.. Rejoins mon équipage ! _

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Bah quoi ? Tu veux pas ?_

_-On se connais déjà ?_

_-Portgas D Ace, capitaine des Spades_, lança t-il en tendant sa main vers Lilith.

Cette dernière le fixa. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de rejoindre son équipage sans même la connaître ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa spontanéité la fit rire. Elle prit sa main, et la serra en disant :

_-Moi c'est Lilith_.

Au même moment, son repas arriva. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et le dévora en un temps record.

Ace la regardait faire, sans quitter son sourire. Cette fille avait du cran, et il l'a voulait dans son équipage. Voyant qu'elle venait de finir il recommença :

-_Tu devrais me rejoindre, je vais battre Barbe Blanche d'ici peu. Tu ne trouverai pas ça cool d'être dans mon équipage après ?_

Lilith manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau.

-_Pardon ?! C'est toi le jeune fou qui veux tuer Barbe Blanche ?! Mais t'as pété un câble, ma parole ! Oublis tout de suite, tu vas mourir si.. _

Elle s'arrêta aussi sec. Elle regarda à nouveau les spectres de Ace pour vérifier.. Mais non.. Aucun spectre de mort

_-Si quoi ?_ Reprit Ace impatient et agacé

_-Dans combien de temps tu comptes le défier ? _

_-Une semaine, on part se soir._

Une semaine et aucun spectre de mort... Non.. Il ne gagnera pas.. Mais Barbe Blanche va le prendre dans son équipage ! Cette évidence résonna dans l'esprit de Lilith pendant dix secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

_-Mouais. Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout._

_-Évidemment ! Bon alors, tu rejoins l'équipage ou pas ?_

_-Je rejoins ton équipage, celui des Spades, si tu gagnes contre Barbe Blanche. Sa te vas ?_

_-Sa marche ! _

Ace était aux anges, sur de lui et de sa futur victoire. Lilith, elle, jubilait, parce que encore un fois, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir raison.

_-Bon._ Conclua Lilith en regardant Ace se levant pour partir. _On se revoie bientôt je suppose._

Ace rajusta son chapeau. Ses hommes avaient déjà commencé à partir.

La main toujours sur son chapeau et dans une attitude de cow-boy mystérieux il lança à Lilith

_-N'oublie pas, à qui tu vas devoir prêter allégeance dans peu de temps._

Elle le dévisagea pendant un certain temps.. Puis explosa de rire :

_-Pouarf ! Comment t'es ridicule ! T'as l'air super sérieux en plus ! Ahaha !_

Lilith n'en pouvais plus, et ses côtes commençaient à être douloureuses. Ace, lui, avait le rouge au joues. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il abattit son poing enflammé sur la table de le jeune -ci avait eu bon de se décaler un peu avant ce coup de colère. Elle le regarda les yeux équarquillés.

_-Ne te fou pas de moi ! Reprit-il avec rage._

Il croisa les bras sur son torse avec la moue d'un sale gamin capricieux et boudeur.

C'est le moment que choisit le tavernier pour faire son entrée :

-_Et toi ! Payes-moi ta commande ! Et rembourses-moi la table que tu viens de casser !_

Ace se raidit, regarda Lilit, lui sourit en se grattant l'arrière le tête. Puis il déclara comme si de rien était :

_-Bon, on se voit plus tard alors !_

Et il décampa avec ses hommes hors de la taverne. Lilith resta quelques minutes a regarder le tavernier crier au vol dans tout établissement et profita du chaos pour s'éclipser sans payer aussi.

Il était tard, le soleil allait bientôt de coucher. Lilith se planta au pied d'un des rares arbres qui ne soit pas sec dans cette région pour faire ses comptes. Dix mille Berys.. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le retrouve. Avec cette somme, elle pouvait se payer un passeur, mais plus rien d'autre.. Tant pis. Elle partie sur le port et trouva rapidement la cause de ses recherches

_-Je veux aller à North-Blue._

Le passeur la détailla sans gène ce qui énerva Lilith.

_-Tu m'entends Casimodo ? North-Blue !_

Le 'Casimodo' leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et lança :

_-Dix mille Berys._

_-On part quand ?_

_-Se soir. On arrive dans deux jours._

_-Sa marche. _

Lilith donna la totalité de ses sous et monta dans le petit bateau déjà bien chargé.

-_Et, mad'moiselle ! Tu voyages dans la cale, avec les autres._

Lilith ne se retourna même pas. Comme si, elle, allait voyager deux jours dans une cale sombre et puante. Elle rit à cette idée et s'installa au pied du mât.


	4. Chapter 4

Le passeur fini sa bière d'une traite et se leva pour mettre les voiles.

Il passa d'abord par les cales.

Une petite dizaine de famille était entassée dans la cale sombre, sale et beaucoup trop petite pour autant de gens. Il croisa le regard apeuré de mère de famille. Il rigola d'un rire gras devant ce paysage désolant. Lui, avait tout pour être content. Il avait grassement volé tous ces pauvres gens pour les entasser sans eau ni nourriture dans une cale puante de saleté et de maladie.

Il repassa rapidement la salle du regard. Il s'étonna de ne pas y trouver la jeune fille fraîchement arrivée. Il rigola de plus belle, certain que cette fille avait décidé de ne pas venir, lui lançant, au passage, dix mille Berys et de la place !

C'est en se réjouissant qu'il partit, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la grosse porte de fer à clé. Il monta rapidement les marches et se tourna illico vers la cabine, ne prêtant pas attention à la silhouette adossé sur le mat.

Lilith attendait patiemment le départ du bateau, les jambes étendus, et le dos posé contre le mat.

Le bateau démarra. Elle sourit.

Elle laissa, comme toujours, le soleil réchauffer son corps. Elle soupira d'aise, songeant réellement a dormir. Elle déchanta rapidement, en voyant que le passeur l'avait remarqué, et qu'il allait venir vers elle. Elle rajusta le bas de sa robe, et ouvrit les yeux avec calme. Il arrivait.

En effet, trois secondes après, le passeur se posta devant elle, fusil à la main.

_-Bouge de là toi ! Je t'ai dis dans la cale ! T'es conne ou quoi ?!_

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il poussa la tête de Lilith avec le bout de son arme tout en s'époumonant.

Cependant, elle ne broncha pas. Au contraire, calmement, elle se leva. Du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, elle dominait parfaitement l'homme. Elle tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et dit :

_-Entre nous, de nous deux, je crois que c'est toi le con. Je t'ai dis que je n'irai pas là bas. Donc je n'irai pas. C'est simple pourtant.._

Le passeur rajusta son fusil sur sa cible. Prêt à l'abattre. L'idée qu'un minette puisse désobéir à ses ordres le mettait hors de lui. Il lui cria :

_-C'est moi qui commande ici ! Si tu bouges pas, j'te saute la tête moi !_

_-Déjà, ta phrase n'a aucun sens, et puis, c'est MOI qui décide ce que JE fais !_

Lilith s'était retourné et avait hurlé cette dernière partie de phrase. Le passeur eu un moment de sursaut. Il se garda bien de le monter.

Lilith qui était déjà bien énervée avança vers lui, évita la balle qu'il lui avait lancé, ramassa la corde au pied du mat, et encercla le cou du passeur avec. Elle se plaça derrière lui et serra la corde de toutes ses forces. Pour le maîtriser, elle lui mit une béquille qui le fit tomber à plat ventre. Elle s'appuya sur la colonne vertébrale pour mieux tirer sur la corde. Elle mit aussi son autre pied au niveau de sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas lever la tête.

L'homme sous ses pieds, continuait de bouger, malgré toute la force, apparemment insuffisante, qu'elle y mettait. Elle appuya alors d'un coup sec avec son talon sur la colonne du pauvre homme qui émit un craquement sonore. Elle continua de serrer pendant quelque secondes, avant de relâcher la corde.

Elle balança le corps inanimé dans l'eau. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers la cabine. Elle accéléra la vitesse du bateau au maximum. Elle voulait parvenir à North blue le plus vite possible.

Elle chercha pendant un certain temps la clé de la cale. Une fois qu'elle l'eût trouvé, elle partie ouvrir cette porte.

A peine avait elle ouvert la porte, qu'une horde d'enfant venaient chaleureusement remercier leur sauveuse, suivit de près par les parents. Elle se recula vivement pour ne pas qu'ils la touche. Elle déclara d'un ton sec et sans appel :

-_Écoutez moi bien. Si je vous ai fais sortir, c'est pour que vous me prépariez à manger. Je ne veux pas vous entendre, et je ne veux pas avoir de mioches dans mes pattes. La cuisine est à l'avant. Deux cuisinières ou cuisiniers. Pas plus. Je veux mes plats chauds et bons. Pour vous, vous vous démerderai avec les cuisiniers qui, donc, feront à manger pour tout le monde. Je réside dans la cabine jusqu'à la fin de voyage qui sera plus tôt que prévu. 1 jour seulement. Pas d'escale. Personne dans ma cabine et les environs. Pas de pleures, et pas de complots. Croyez moi, je le saurai. Après, vous dormez où vous voulez. _

Lilith leur tourna le dos et partit dans sa cabine. La cabine. Elle regarde rapidement le tableau de bord pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Elle avait appris les principales notions de navigation il y a longtemps. C'était Lui, qui l'ai lui avait apprise. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Plus qu'un jour. Elle s'allongea sur un tas de veste pour dormir. Elle ne fut dérangé que trois fois, pour les repas qui furent délicieux.

Un jour et demi plus tard, Lilith débarqua sur une île de North Blue : Coldaria.

Elle fit dégager les passagers et partit à Sa recherche. Mission pas très compliquée. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la petite île et le vit. Le colosse des mers. Empereur des océans. Le Moby Dick. Non, pas le vrai. Parce que sur celui-ci était plus petit. C'était donc le bon.

Elle couru, prise d'une joie immense. Une joie qui vous brûle le cœur. Un cœur qui palpite comme si son dernier battement était arrivé. Comme si il lui était possible de quitter la poitrine de sa propriétaire. Elle pensait. C'était toujours à cause de Lui, si son corps et son cœur s'emballaient comme ça. Quand elle Le verrait, elle le lui dirait. Pour qu'il répare ce problème.

Enfin, son pied se posa sur le bois du bateau. Quelques marins la dévisagèrent avant de le reconnaître et de reprendre leur travail en soupirant. Après avoir bien balayé du regard le pont, son agacement fut des plus grands. Non seulement, son haki était inefficace sur lui, mais en plus, il ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider. Elle se décida quand même à aller le chercher dans sa cabine. Espérant qu'il y soit.

Elle hésita devant la porte. A chaque fois elle hésitait. Elle hésiter a le voir, à le revoir. Plus elle le fréquentait, plus elle devenait acro. Et plus elle venait le voir souvent. Et quand elle ne l'avais pas avec elle, elle se sentait mal.

Il était sa drogue. Une drogue dure, et puissante. Une drogue que son cerveau lui injectait à même le cœur à la moindre pensée.

Elle ouvrit la porte. De toutes façon, il était déjà bien trop tard pour elle. Il lui fallait sa dose. Maintenant.

Enfin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle admira ses yeux, bleu, qui la fixaient avec passion. Elle les fixa, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à s'y perdre. Jusqu'à s'y noyer.

Elle ne le vit même pas se lever et se diriger vers elle. Elle ne le vit pas l'agripper la taille. Elle ne senti que sa langue sur la sienne. Elle lui répondit comme elle put, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle était fatiguée, mais aussi dans un état de paix remarquable. Comme si.. Comme si elle venait de prendre le shoot qu'il lui manquait.

Marco vit bien vite que Lilith n'avait qu'une envie de dormir. Il soupira tout de même, lui qu'il l'attendait depuis une éternité et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : Prendre possession de son corps. Tans pis. Sa attendra demain. Pas le choix, la pauvre, elle dormait debout déjà. Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle était arrivée dans cet état.

Il la souleva et la posa dans son lit. Il lui enleva ses vieilles affaires, l'admirant au passage. Lui même enleva ses affaires pour se retrouver en sous-vêtement.

Marco décida de se coucher tôt, aussi. Il était fatigué, et il avait besoin de sentir le corps de Lilith près du sien. Il rentra dans les draps a son tour, et glissa son bras en dessous de la poitrine de la femme à coté de lui. Il la rapprocha de lui, et s'endormi


	5. Chapter 5

Oui Marco *bave* Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoire avec lui, et sérieux, Marco il est.. Huuuum, il est.. Marco quoi *_* donc bon :3 Après, j'aurai bien aimé mettre un lemon, mais je ne sais absolument pas les écrire donc j'ai laissé tomber x) Je préfère ne pas en écrire du tout que d'en faire un tout nul :x Bref, Enjoy ;)

* * *

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Lilith se réveilla. Elle constata rapidement qu'il devait être très tôt. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Marco. La jeune femme détestait qu'on la colle pendant son sommeil. Sommeil, qui avait, jusque là, été profond à en juger par la tâche de bave présente sur son oreiller. D'un geste rapide, elle le retourna et essuya sa bouche.

Lilith sortit du lit, pris le temps de mettre une chemise et un vieux pantalon avant d'aller chercher dans ses affaires le précieux paquet. Chercher ne lui pris qu'une seconde. Juste le temps de se souvenir où elle l'avait mit. Elle enfila sa paire de chaussure, et ouvrit la porte de la cabine, faisant rentrer un peu de lumière au passage. Marco ne broncha même pas.

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, jusqu'au pont. Pont qui lui semblait être à l'autre bout du monde.. Enfin, elle poussa la porte qui menait sur l'extérieur. Une vague de froid l'a poignarda au premier contact. Mais tant pis. Sa lui ferait du bien. Sa lui remettrai les idées en place.

Lilith salua l'homme de garde, et alla s'appuyer contre la barrière, visage face à la mer. Elle déposa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma. Plein de choses défilaient dans sa tête à ce moment. Elle choisit de garder comme sujet Ace. Comment allait-il ? Avait-il rencontré Barbe Blanche ? Sûrement. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle le verrait bientôt. En vérité, elle avait hâte. Ce garçon lui avait semblé.. Exceptionnel. Il devait être têtu et borné. Mais sans aucun doute, il devait être extrêmement marrant, chose essentiel pour Lilith.

Elle termina de fumer, puis retourna dans sa cabine.

Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir que Marco était assis sur le lit, un bouquin à la main. Il engagea la conversation :

« -Où étais-tu ?

-Partis fumé sur le pont. Je retourne me coucher, tu viens ?

-Tu as vraiment sommeil ? J'aimerai te parler.

-Ah. De quoi ? »

Et allez, Lilith savait qu'il allait lui poser des questions toutes plus chiantes les unes que les autres. De puis le début de leur relation, c'était toujours la même chose. Il posait des questions auxquelles elle refusait de répondre.

« -Parles moi. » Reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Dis moi je t'en pris. Ça fait cinq ans, cinq ans que je ne sais rien de toi. Cinq ans que tu ne veux rien me dire. C'est plus possible Lilith »

Alors là, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... La peur soudaine de le perdre, la pris à la gorge. La salive lui manqua, et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Tout ce bousculait à une vitesse folle dans son crane. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? A quoi sa pouvait bien lui servir ?!

« Comment ça, plus possible ? » C'était la seule phrase qui avait bien voulu sortir.

Marco, voyait. Il voyait qu'il venait de lui faire du mal avec ses paroles. Il savait que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, Lilith était plus qu'attachée à lui. Il était conscient que celle qu'il aimait faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il remarque son mal être. Et, lui aussi, était mal. Mais il devait lui mentir, voir même la blesser. Parce qu'il voulait savoir. Et il devait y arriver. Et puis, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à garder secret son fruit du démon ? Ne savait-elle pas que c'était, en quelques sortes une chance ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas honte de son haki. Au contraire, elle s'en été toujours vanté. Alors pourquoi pas là ? Ne comprenait-elle pas à quelle point elle pouvait être puissante avec son mentra sur-développer et un fruit du démon ?

« Parles moi, Lilith !

-Mais quoi ?! Tu veux savoir quoi ?! »

Elle avait crié cette phrase. De tout ces poumons, de tout son cœur. Il allait encore le lui demander.. Mais cette fois, avait-elle le droit d'esquiver ? Non, non, non, non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non. Elle ne le perdrait pas pour une connerie pareille. Non.

« -Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ton fruit de démon ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas ?

-En quoi, ça va changer ta vie ?

-Tu pourrais être encore plus puissante ! Et je veux que tu me dise. »

Lilith passa ses mains encore froide sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Histoire de retenir ses larmes encore un peu. Toujours les mêmes souvenirs. Un frisson la fît trembler. Pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de l'horreur de son fruit. A cause de ce qu'elle avait fait, par la faute de ce fruit. Ce sale fruit, si beau, mais si mauvais.

Marco n'en pouvait plus. Trop c'est trop. Il s'approcha d'elle quand il vît sa Lilith trembler. Il la pris dans ses bras. L'asseyant avec lui sur le lit, attendant qu'elle parle.

« J'avais, cinq, ou six ans. J'étais sortie pour jouer. J'avais faim, mais je ne voulais pas encore rentrer. Il faisait trop beau et trop chaud. Alors, j'ai chercher à manger. Il y avait plein d'arbres fruitiers. Mais je n'aimais pas les fruits. Alors j'ai encore cherché. Je suis rentrée dans une maison du village qui, d'ordinaire était toujours inhabité. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait des affaires partout sur le sol, ainsi que des armes, et de l'or. J'ai pris tout les bijoux que j'ai vu. Et j'ai vu, un sac, assez gros, et tout rond. Il n'était pas ouvert, alors je l'ai pris aussi. J'ai marché jusqu'à sous un arbre, où je me suis assise. J'ai déballé mes trésors. J'ai joué avec. Puis j'ai ouvert ce petit sac. Il y avait un joli fruit, rond, avec des spirales, et des formes abstraites. Il était aussi léger qu'un nuage. Il était noir. Mais étonnamment, il sentait bon. Très bon même. Alors je me suis dis, que c'était peut être un fruit d'une autre île, et qu'il n'était pas forcément périmé. Alors je l'ai mangé. En entier même. J'avais vraiment faim.. Je me rappelle aussi avoir eu envie de vomir tellement ma bouche été sèche après avoir mangé ce fruit. J'avais un goût âpre dans la bouche entière. C'était horrible. Je me suis maudit de l'avoir mangé. Surtout que j'avais encore faim. J'ai vite remballé mes trésors, et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'avais hâte de boire et manger, de la vrai et bonne nourriture.

Mais quand je suis rentrée, je n'ai eu droit qu'a une grosse tarte dans la gueule. Ma mère à criait comme jamais. Et oui, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Et mes parents se sont inquiétés. Quand mon père est arrivé, il m'a encore plus grondé, et il a pris mes trésors.

Je me rappelle avoir été en colère. J'ai crié, pleuré. J'étais, moi aussi hors de moi. Et j'ai vu une fumé noire un peu partout dans la pièce. Plutôt aperçu, parce que je suis partie dans ma chambre.

Bizarrement, personne n'est venu me voir. Alors j'ai dormis. Le lendemain, quand je me suis levée, j'suis retournée dans le salon, et j'ai vu, mon père et ma mère, par terre, comme s'il était endormis. Ils avaient aussi les même vêtement que la veille et il y avait toujours cette fumé autour d'eux. J'ai eu peur, j'ai appelé les voisins, qui on appelé l'hôpital. Les médecins ont dis qu'ils n'avait jamais vu ça. Mon père et ma mère avait perdu l'usage de tout leur sens. Les cinq sens. Ils sont morts, peu après, de démence sûrement.

J'ai tué mes parents. Et je l'ai compris seulement quelques semaines après. J'ai tué mes parents, à cause de ce fruit. A cause de moi. »

Marco resserra ses bras autour de Lilith. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jamais il ne s'en serait douté. Il passa sa main sur sa joue mouillé. Il planta sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il l'a senti se détendre petit a petit. Et ses sanglots disparurent. Et elle s'endormie.

Marco l'a déplaça sur le coté du lit, et il lui caressa le visage, doucement, par peur de la réveiller.

En même temps qu'il l'admirait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son fruit du démon, bien que paramécia, pouvait facilement faire parti des plus dangereux, car si, comme elle l'a dit, son pouvoir s'attaque au sens des êtres, il peut aussi s'attaquer au logia voir au zoan.

Il se promit d'y refléchir, mais surtout, de lui faire accepter son fruit. Et de faire en sorte qu'elle apprenne à l'utiliser.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Lilith, avant de se rendormir à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith avait bien dormis. Trop bien même. Elle s'était réveillée sur le torse de son amant. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite. En tout cas pour les autres, parce que quand Lilith avait passé une excellente nuit, elle ne refusait jamais rien à personne. En principe en tout cas.

Marco caressait le dos de son amante du bout des doigts. Passant du haut de sa colonne vertébral, au bas de cette dernière. Quand elle se réveilla, il ne cessa pas. Il se mit juste à prier très fort les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée à propos de hier. De toute façon, il avait attendu tellement de temps pour savoir qu'il se foutait pas mal des conséquence. Il s'il devait passer un sale quart d'heure, ce ne serait qu'un quart d'heure. Plus ou moins.

Sentir ses doigts sur son dos était encore plus reposant. Elle décida de rester comme ça encore un peu. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas envie de reparler de hier. Elle c'était donné en spectacle une fois, il n'y en aurai pas deux. Trop la honte. Elle passait pour une pauvre fille sensible qui a besoin d'amour et de câlin, besoin de rire dans un champs de pissenlit couleur pipi. Le genre de fille qui fait caca des arc-en-ciel, qui pisse des paillettes et vomi des diamants. Le genre de fille qu'elle déteste en gros. Elle ne c'était pas senti mieux après l'avoir dit. Tout cela était bien trop gros pour juste en parler et l'oublier de suite après. Faut pas surestimer les gens. Parler n'aide pas. Pas à son sens du moins. En tout cas, elle devrait tôt ou tard faire face à Marco. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait la forcer à utiliser son fruit du démon. D'un coté, elle rêvait de pouvoir apprendre a s'en servir, mais d'un autre, elle détestait ce fruit et elle s'était toujours obligée à le renier, alors demander aujourd'hui à savoir sans servir, était quelque chose de complètement ridicule et pathétique. Donc, Marco tombait à pique. Il serait parfait pour lui apprendre à s'en servir. Elle n'aurai qu'a faire semblant de bouder de temps à autres, et l'affaire serait dans le sac.

Marco pensait encore et toujours à ce fruit. Dès demain, (demain parce qu'il voulait lui laisser du temps et que demain ils auraient rejoint Barbe Blanche) il ferait tout pour commencer son entraînement. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait envie que de manger, et de prendre Lilith comme jamais. Il analysa cette dernière pensé, et tout son corps se raidit rien qu'avec toutes les images qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Lilith tourna la tête, pour avoir vue sur un magnifique torse musclé et tatoué. Elle sourit et se plaça a cheval sur Marco et plongea son regard empli de luxure dans le sien. Elle enleva sa chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

Marco resta interdit quelque seconde. Il analysa la situation : la seule femme qu'il avait un jour aimé, sur lui. Lui totalement en manque sous elle. Et elle, à moitié à poil. Donc, il n'y avait pas 36 options. Il l'a renversa sur le lit, pour être au dessus d'elle et fondit sur son cou, enlevant au passage les vêtements qu'ils leur restaient.

* * *

Lilith c'était levée avant Marco, pour une fois. Elle s'habilla rapidement, pris son paquet et partie dans les cuisines. Il devait être midi et demi. Comme elle l'avait rapidement vu, pratiquement tout le monde était en train de se restaurer. Elle salua les gens présents et un homme vint la voir.

« -Bien dormis ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire des plus blanc et chaleureux. Lilith le fixa intensément. Oui, il lui disait quelque chose... Mais son nom, impossible de s'en rappeler. Tans pis, elle ferait sans.

« -Oui ! Oui très bien.

-Parfait alors. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on arrive dans deux heures

-Ah, oui c'est vrai..Merci de me l'avoir dis

-Tu ne manges rien ?

-Non sa va pour l'instant, merci

-Bien comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure alors !

-Oui c'est ça à toute »

Enfin débarrassée. Elle quitta les cuisines pour le pont. Elle s'installa contre le mas, par terre. Elle déposa une cigarette sur ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle décida finalement de s'allonger pour pouvoir voir le ciel.

Le ciel était, pour elle, la plus belle chose. Un paradis de calme complètement inaccessible. Elle le regarda longtemps, elle regarda la forme des nuages, elle analysa ce bleu si spécial pendant de longues minutes. Elle se noya dedans. Encore et encore. Plus rien n'avais d'importance pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait que le ciel, elle voulait être dans le ciel.

Ce derniers l'avait tellement fascinée qu'elle ne vit pas Marco s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Marco retira le mégot des doigts de Lilith. Elle était encore perdue dans son monde bleu. Il l'a secoua légèrement, lui murmurant qu'ils allaient à arriver.

Se déconnecter était toujours dur pour elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Marco. Elle retrouva ce bleu qu'elle aimait tant dans ses yeux. Elle se leva difficilement et s'étira longuement.

« Tu es restée deux heures allongée ici. Tu es folle. Et tu n'as vraiment rien à faire » Lilith se plaça devant lui en souriant. Il n'avait jamais compris cette passion. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le lui faire comprendre. Mais tant pis.

Marco déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres en souriant lui aussi.

Enfin le Moby Dick était visible. Enfin ils allaient rentrer à la « maison ».


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Akemi-sempai d'avoir lu mon histoire ^^ et je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plu :D J'avoue que mes chapitres font de la peine, déjà au niveau de l'orthographe douteuse et de la longueur, mais j'y travaille x) d'ailleurs je peux te confirmer que le prochain chapitre possède 1300 mots ^^ ce qui est déjà pas mal je trouve.. J'vais essayer de faire un minimum de 1000mots quand même. Mais le truc c'est que, avant de publier un chapitre, je préfère avoir terminer le suivant même si sa me ralenti, j'avoue j'avoue ! Bref j'arrete mon monologue parce queeeeeee jvais jamais m'arreter sinon xD J'aime bien parler même si tout le monde s'en bas les couilles ^^ Bref merci encore :)

* * *

Lilith était assise sur le rebord, en tailleur, tandis que son homme s'affairait à donner les derniers ordres.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle sauterais de la rambarde pour atterrir avec classe sur le sable, mais la hauteur qu'elle n'avait pas prévu lui rappela vite fait qu'avoir la classe n'était, hélas, pas toujours possible. Elle en conclu donc qu'il ne lui restait qu'a descendre avec la corde comme tout le monde.

Elle posa pieds à terre, rajusta sa tenu, et tourna la tête pour voir un Marco sauter avec grâce et élégance, du même endroit, où, elle, avait du se résigner.

Elle émit un petit ''pufff'' avant de se mettre en marche vers le camps de Barbe Blanche plus loin sur la plage.

Au bout de 5 minutes de marche, le camp était enfin en vue, la plus part des hommes étaient déjà en train de faire leurs affaires pour repartir.

Lilith s'avança discrètement derrière son ami, pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille « cette coupe banane te va toujours aussi bien »

Satch se retourna stupéfait de faire face a une Lilith radieuse, et souriante.

Il la pris dans ses bras et la souleva en la faisant tourner. Enfin elle retrouvait son ami.

« -Tu m'avais manqué Satch !

-Et toi alors ? Mais depuis quand t'es là, toi ? T'arrive toujours sans prévenir !

-Ben oui c'est mieux, j'aime faire des surprise en plus. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis arrivée sur le bateau de Marco avant de venir

-J'm'en doute ! Bon viens on va au camps. Où est Marco ?

-Il fini avec les gars ou je sais pas quoi, allez viens on y va »

Satch amena Lilith sur la base du camp. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que pratiquement toutes les compagnies étaient là. Le bouquant environnant lui avait manqué aussi.

Elle s'avança vers la plus grande tente au centre. Elle rigola devant l'immensité de la chose. Sans plus de formalité elle rentra.

Le géant était assis avec une tonne d'infirmière autour de lui. Tout ces tuyaux mettaient mal a l'aise Lilith, elle se serait cru dans la chambre d'un mourrant, heureusement la réaction de Barbe-Blanche lui ôta bien vite cette idée.

« Voilà notre vagabonde ! Enfin ! Gurarararara (c'est quoi le rire de BB déjà?) !

-Toujours aussi malade, pas vrai ?

-Mais non ce ne sont que quelques soucis passagés ! Alors où étais-tu encore ?

-Huuum, j'ai un peu plus découvert le monde et ses habitant

-Formidable tout ça »

Barbe-Blanche clos la conversation qu'il commença à trouver ennuyeuse et ordonna de lever le camps

Lilith, elle, tentait de trouver Ace. Elle était persuadée qu'il était forcément sur là ou sur le bateau.

« Lilith, viens voir » demanda Marco

Elle partie le voir, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Marco s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura une chose qui l'a fît sourire.

Elle repartie vers le bateau.

Comme par hasard, l'échelle n'était toujours pas en place donc elle dû grimper a la corde pour gagner le pont. Elle maudit toutes les personnes responsables de la douleur brûlantes de ses mains. Elle s'éfondra sur le sol et souffla sur ses mains dans l'idée d'apaiser cette horrible douleur. Elle se releva tout de même et cherche discrètement où pourrait bien se trouver Ace... Il n'était pas sur le pont, ni sur la terre ferme. Donc elle partie directement dans le bateau. Elle se concentra au maximum pour essayer de le trouver. Elle avait pourtant fouillé toutes les chambres, les salles de sports, les douches, les refectoires, les salles de repos, celle de jeux, et même les quartiers de Barbe-Blanche et de Marco.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Elle était certaine qu'il était là, et qu'il serait là, elle l'avait dis le jour où elle l'avait vu.

Il ne l'aurait quand même pas mit dans les cellules ? Non, quand même pas. Quoique.. Lilith partie dans les cales vérifier tout ça. Elle passa devant les cellules qui étaient toutes vides. N'aimant pas cet endroit, elle abandona l'idée de le trouver et voulu repartir dans le sens inverse, mais un bruit attira son attention. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se battre, et tout le granit marin présent autour d'elle a cause des cellules ne faisaient que la fatiguer et donc réduire l'efficacité de son mentra. Cependant, elle décida d'aller voir. Elle tourna a droite, passa une porte, tourna encore a droite, sortis de la prison, continua tout droit et tourna à gauche. Le bruit venait de là. Juste derrière cette grande porte, des bruit de casseroles, de bouches et.. de camion ? De camion ? Lilith poussa la porte violemment sans prendre la peine de vérifier la danger et tomba sur un garçon endormi, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche. Il ronflait. C'était pas un camion, c'était Ace.


End file.
